<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tarlos one shots by Beeexx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470748">Tarlos one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeexx/pseuds/Beeexx'>Beeexx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments together [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Some angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeexx/pseuds/Beeexx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some one shots and drabbles from the show.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments together [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>148</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set after 1x10 and the car scene. Carlos and TK have a moment to themselves, to sleep and to talk.</p><p>Un beta'd, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When TK asks, a little hesitant, about going back to Carlos’ place Carlos has to stop and think about it. He wants to say yes, but a part of him knows it would be a really bad idea to jump back into bed with each other again. There is an overdue conversation and words to be exchanged between them and TK makes him stupid, resisting him out here on the hood of the car already turning into a bit of a struggle for him. He takes too long to answer because TK’s face falls, closing off and Carlos scolds himself. Before the hand can be retracted from his grip he squeezes it tightly making TK’s eyes snap to his.</p><p>“Yes, but only to sleep, nothing else.” He says kindly, he doesn’t want it to come off as rejection. TK searches his face before he smiles a little, making Carlos’ heart flutter.</p><p>“Okay.” He promises. </p><p>The drive back is silent, but not uncomfortably so. Carlos can feel tiredness seeping into his bones, the cataclysmic day he’s had, along with probably everyone in the state, finally beginning to take its toll on him. TK doesn’t say much either, but he looks lighter and a little more settled than he has for a while, and that, that is something. When they get to his place he unlocks the door and switches the lightswitch on and TK stumbles into him, his face showing clear discomfort. Maybe he’s thinking of the last time he was here and how the night that was supposed to be nice and romantic ended up pretty terrible. Carlos coughs, pointedly and TK looks at him in embarrassment. Carlos just rolls his eyes and smiles because in this moment he can’t bring himself to bust his balls about what happened.</p><p>“Come on.” He says and TK follows him. He opens the door that leads to his bedroom, a room TK’s never made it to before because all the sex has literally only happened on the couch, against a wall or on the floor. It was honestly mind blowingly good sex according to Carlos, but it never felt very intimate to him. It always lacked a certain kind of softness or caring to it, that Carlos somehow knew they could have. But a wall was always up with TK, even when they were literally fucking against one, which is what he would describe what they were doing, definitely fucking, but not having sex. TK looks hesitant again, like he’s thinking along the same lines and his eyes keep flitting around the room in uncertainty. His eyes land on a photo that’s sitting on his nightstand where there’s a picture of him, his three sisters, and his parents. Carlos loves that picture. He walks over to his closet, and leaves TK standing in the middle of the room, eyeing the bed, and starts looking for something for TK to wear. It feels appropriate for some reason, even though Carlos’ seen everything underneath, a few times already. </p><p>“Here.” He says and tosses him a T-shirt and some pyjama pants he hasn’t used in ages. TK catches them easily enough and Carlos turns around to give him some privacy to change. He changes out of his jeans and steps into a pair of shorts. He doesn’t miss the look TK sends him when he takes the shirt off and he hides his smirk. Being appreciated is always nice. TK changes out of the tracksuit bottoms but when he tries taking his shirt of he grimaces in pain. Carlos knows he will push through and take the shirt off himself, but he steps up close anyway.</p><p>“Here, let me.” He says and sees TK gulp at the sudden closeness. He nods numbly though and drops his arm to the side. Carefully Carlos fits his hands underneath the jumper and slowly lifts it over his head. He makes sure to be careful when he gently pulls TK’s hand over his head, and not graze the wound. He puts the jumper down on the chair by the mirror.</p><p>“You want to keep your own T-shirt?” He aks and TK shakes his head.</p><p>“No I’ll take yours.” He says quietly. Carlos nods before he repeats the motion, even gentler than before. His fingers accidentally caresses TK’s side and he doesn’t miss how the skin jumps underneath the touch or how TK very audibly gulps. He tosses the shirt towards the chair, hopefully doesn’t miss it, and finds he can’t take his eyes off the very glaring plaster over TK’s heart. A part of him wants to reach out, feel his heart underneath his fingers to reassure himself it’s still beating. He sighs and the gently reaches forward, places his hand just underneath the plaster and rests his palm there instead. TK’s eyes flutter close and his breathing picks up, Carlos can feel it, faintly, but still feel it, even with his hand a little misplaced. He hears TK bite back a whine as he takes his palm away and he smiles cheekily at him when TK opens his eyes again.</p><p>“It’s been that long huh?” He’s being presumptuous but a part of him doesn’t care and kind of feels like he deserves to gloat a little bit about TK’s apparent lack of sex life.</p><p>“Shut up.” He grumbles, and the moment is broken by that as Carlos laughs and pulls his shirt over TK’s head. It’s a lot too big for him and while TK is in no means small, he’s definitely smaller than what he is. The look is doing things to Carlos and he has to force his eyes away, because seeing TK disappear in his clothes is making his heart jump in his chest, while it also kind of makes him a little horny. It’s a very odd combination.</p><p>“Bed time.” He says and turns over to the side he always sleeps on. He pulls the covers back and gets inside, settling against the headboard and waits for TK to do something other than just stand in his room, looking a little lost. When he finally comes back to it he moves to the other side of the bed and gets in. He pulls the cover up and lies on his side where the wound isn’t and then groans.</p><p>“I need to text my dad.” He says and slowly and awkwardly gets out of bed again. Carlos gives him a look.</p><p>“Yeah well how many 26 year olds do you know that are recovering addicts with bullet wounds in their hearts?” It’s meant to be a joke, but it falls a little flat, the reminder of how many bad things have happened recently to him, so Carlos’ eyes soften.</p><p>“Only one.” He says, heavily and TK looks at him for a long time, a little vulnerable, so Carlos smiles reassuringly at him.</p><p>“I’ve met your dad in passing, I’d say texting is a good idea.”</p><p>“You’ve met fire captain dad, overprotective dad of only son is a whole different story.” He chuckles and Carlos snorts. </p><p>“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.”</p><p>“He can be a little… much.” TK settles on. </p><p>“Because he cares.”</p><p>“Yeah.” TK. says softly, and puts the phone down. He gets comfortable again and pulls the covers back over his arms as he settles on his side. Carlos looks at him for a while, how soft he looks with his hair unstyled and wearing Carlos’ clothes. He doesn’t look small but he looks like someone Carlos wants to care for, to pull close and hold against him and reassure that things will be okay. It’s an overwhelming ache, a need to do it that comes out of nowhere, that is almost so overpowering that he almost does it, almost. They’re not there yet so he clenches his hand and exhales through his mouth. Despite all the emotions TK brings out in him he’s happy he’s here in his bed with him at least. And with that the tiredness and exhaustion is creeping back in, and he allows himself to fully feel it, doesn’t think it will take long until he falls asleep after this. Slowly he reaches forward, TK’s eyes widening as he strokes his cheek, and wipes the corner of his mouth, smiling softly. TK exhales loudly and Carlos pulls back and turns off the light.</p><p>“Good night TK.”</p><p>“Good night Carlos.” He whispers. </p><p>……….</p><p>When Carlos wakes the next morning it’s to an empty bed. It disappoints him more than it probably should because no promises were made between them. Honestly, not many words were spoken between them at all last night. Once the light was out he had fallen asleep rather quickly, the day finally taking its toll. He woke up around 4am though because he was overheating, and the answer to that was that in their sleep they had both seemed to move, with TK securely tucked into his side, his breathing heavy and fluttering against Carlos’ cheek. Carlos hadn’t wanted to move away from the position and had chosen to suffer through the warmth until he fell back asleep again. The clock says it’s 11am, which is very late for him. He’s always been an early riser but after a solar storm even he seemed to have some limits when it came to waking up. He sighs but gets out of bed, in search for some coffee. When he opens the door he is met by the fresh roast of just that wafting through the air and TK sitting on his kitchen island with his phone, still in Carlos’ clothes. He stops for a moment, taking in the view and his heart flutters against his ribs, unable to stop the feeling it brings when he sees TK in his kitchen.</p><p>“Spending the night and staying to drink coffee in the morning, that must be some sort of record, huh?” He jokes, making TK look up and blush a little.</p><p>“I made some coffee, there’s some for you too, I hope you don’t mind.” He says and points to the mug on the counter.</p><p>“No not at all.” He walks up to it and takes a sip, smiling around the mug. Honestly, nothing beats the first taste of coffee in the morning. TK’s back is still turned away and Carlos puts the mug down again, sensing that something’s not quite right.</p><p>“I’m surprised you stayed.” He can’t help but say and sees TK take a deep breath.</p><p>“I thought about leaving but it didn’t seem… right, after everything.”</p><p>“Okay.” Carlos steps around him and leans against the chair, opposite TK. He looks small on the counter, his legs dangling off the edge, and Carlos’ clothes hanging off him loosely. He bites at his lip before he glances at Carlos and then to the ground.</p><p>“What is it?” He prompts, unable to leave whatever it is hanging between them.</p><p>“I need a favour.” The words are rushed out and Carlos frowns. </p><p>“Okay.” But he can’t take the insecure look that keeps on passing over TK’s face so he takes a step forward, and another, until TK’s eyes widen and his body seems to move on autopilot and his legs open up for Carlos to step in between. He rests his hands on either side of TK’s body and looks at him with what he hopes is an honest and open look. </p><p>“What is it?” He says gently and TK’s eyes flit away from him again, but this time he follows them and finds an orange pill bottle beside TK’s cup of cooling coffee. He frowns and looks back at him. </p><p>TK sighs.</p><p>“It’s pain medication from the hospital. I just… I don’t fully trust myself with those…”</p><p>“Oh.” Carlos say like and idiot and TK grimaces and looks at the bottle warily.</p><p>“Have you taken any before?”</p><p>He shakes his head.</p><p>“I asked specifically to only be given ibuprofen when I got discharged the first time. But after yesterday when I pulled the stitches and overstrained, well everything, I got given those to take and was too distracted to say otherwise. But…”</p><p>“Are you in pain?” Carlos frowns and TK grimaces, which is all the answer he needs.</p><p>“A little, it’s manageable, but not exactly comfortable.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“So can you keep those for me then?” He sounds ashamed and defeated and he’s shrunk in on himself and Carlos’ stomach twists itself into a knot.</p><p>“Of course.” He says and takes the bottle in his hand before he very gently lifts TK’s shin up to meet his eyes. </p><p>“Hey.” He says gently and TK’s lip twist upwards, not really a smile, but something almost like that. </p><p>“Do you want one now?”</p><p>TK doesn’t look away but he seems to think about his answer.</p><p>“Not the best question to ask an addict.” He says and Carlos rolls his eyes at the bad joke.</p><p>“Can you take them on an empty stomach?” He rephrases another question and TK shrugs.</p><p>“Yeah but it’s not advised.”</p><p>“Okay, well you’re definitely staying for breakfast then.”  </p><p>TK bites his smile down, his cheeks flushed and Carlos is fucking overwhelmed with the urge to kiss him. He tracks the movement with his lips, eyes dark and hungry and TK exhales meaningfully. </p><p>“Breakfast first before any life altering decision are made.” Carlos decides and it makes TK chuckle, the moment once again broken. Carlos knows he keeps avoiding the elephant in the room that keeps growing between them, because he knows that if he were to overstep this made up boundary they would end up where they started months ago, which was eventually what broke them to begin with. TK’s words about a team hangs heavy in his mind, and while he agrees that they do, he’s not sure it’s enough. Or he needs something that is a little more of a reassurance of friendship, or something.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>“What do you want to eat?”</p><p>TK just shrugs as a response which is unhelpful and Carlos lifts an eyebrow. </p><p>“Okay, well I’ll think of something.” He’s stepping away, but he doesn’t get far before he’s pulled back forcefully, maybe a little too much so because he stumbles and almost knocks TK off the counter. He steadies himself with a hand on his side.</p><p>“I’m not easy to love.” Carlos stops moving and frowns at TK who looks like he hadn’t mean to say that.</p><p>“I mean - “</p><p>“What makes you say that?” Carlos doesn’t move his hand away from TK’s waist, if anything he brushes his hand across his side, feeling the lean muscles underneath the thin shirt he’s wearing. TK opens and closes his mouth a few times.</p><p>“My track record kind of agrees with that.” Carlos just frowns, waiting for more of an explanation.</p><p>TK sighs and waves his hands around them expasterly, and grimaces as his shoulder hurts but Carlos waits him out, kind of demanding an explanation he knows is behind the outburst.</p><p>“Okay fine, I’m a mess half the time and honestly probably not only because of being an addict. But when I’m not a mess I am either too much or too little so I always give people a reason to leave.”</p><p>He’s sad and it makes Carlos ache for him, while at the same time feeling such anger on his behalf because of what he knows of TK, he’s pretty special, and none of what he’s just said is true.</p><p>“Or maybe you haven’t met the right person yet.”</p><p>TK scoffs, but it’s not cruel, it’s more in a self-deprecated kind of way.</p><p>“I just… everyone leaves Carlos, everyone. So that either makes it something wrong with me or with the whole word. And the statistics for something being wrong with every person I meet and want to date is much lower than something being wrong with me, so the conclusion is pretty obvious.”</p><p>“There is nothing wrong with you.” </p><p>TK shakes his head.</p><p>“Right.” He mutters.</p><p>“It’s not.” He cups both his cheeks, forcing him to look at him. Reluctantly he meets his eyes. “I want to convince you that’s the truth but I’m not sure I can either. So I’ll say this, you think you are too much? Well okay, so I misread the signals completely and made you a romantic dinner when clearly you were only looking for a hookup.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m still very sorry about that.” And Carlos believes him.</p><p>“I know but my point is I can be pushy and ‘too much’ as you put it, too. That is not a trait significant only to you. Hell we don’t know each other that well and I already care about you a lot, possibly more than you care about me. But just like you, I have a job that sometimes demands too much of me, to the point where I want to withdraw into myself for days and not speak to anyone. I once didn’t show up to my sister’s birthday party because of a really rough day and she didn’t speak to me for a month.” TK winces and grimaces and Carlos nods.</p><p>“Yep. So guess what pretty boy you really aren’t the only one here that’s made mistakes or are going to make mistakes either. Are these just not excuses?”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>“You told me you’ve felt numb every since you came to Texas, but aren’t you just punishing yourself in some kind of way. Or are you thinking you’re not worthy of feeling anything that could be good because you’ve gotten hurt in the past so you force yourself to feel nothing at all instead.”</p><p>TK’s eyes widen and Carlos can literally see his defences falling apart, the wall breaking, he’s been seen. </p><p>“W-what?” He chokes out and Carlos smiles kindly. </p><p>“Did I hit it on the nail?”</p><p>“Maybe…” He confesses and Carlos squeezes his face gently between his hands. </p><p>“It’s not living, if you’re hiding, if you’re not yourself even when you have made mistakes. You shouldn’t be alone with it at least.”</p><p>TK has unshed tears in his eyes and his breathing is a little shaky. Carlos removes his hand but not before stroking his cheeks gently. He puts his hands down on either side of TK and nudges his nose with his own. TK’s lips twitches and that’s something. </p><p>“You should let yourself feel the good things too. You have people who care a lot, that much I know. I went to the hospital and your dad was there every day while you were in the coma, and he had to literally force the others to go back to work, otherwise they would have stayed right there with him. You have me, so if you want to be friends we can be, no hard feelings.”</p><p>TK shakes his head quickly.</p><p>“No, no, I don’t want to be just friends though.” Carlos bites down his smile, but he thinks it slips through anyway.</p><p>“Well that’s something, progress.” </p><p>“But I did mean it when I said my last relationship ended badly. I-I proposed and he broke up with me because he found someone new so I relapsed and I almost died. My dad found me in my apartment and managed to bring me back. So this is the second time this year I’ve almost died.” He grimaces at the painful memory and Carlos sighs heavily, feeling, well… a lot and mostly just very badly for him.</p><p>“That’s rough, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah, I go to meetings and it’s something, sometimes it doesn’t feel like it’s enough though, so I don’t know.”</p><p>“And therapy?”</p><p>“That too.”</p><p>“Normalise guys who go to therapy 2020.” And the joke makes TK snort, but it turns into a small smile in the end.</p><p>“Shut up dork.”</p><p>“Me? A dork? Don’t think that’s quite right.”</p><p>“Please you were totally into Star Wars growing up.”</p><p>“Maybe you’ll find out if you date me.” He smirks. TK laughs and it makes Carlos smile, something settling a little steadier into his chest when he hears it.</p><p>“So…” Carlos says, because he needs to hear some more words before this conversation is over. TK sighs but looks determined after a little bit of contemplation.</p><p>“So, I would like to date you, get to know you, take things slow and then we will see.”</p><p>“Ah, so dating huh?”</p><p>“Yes. Exclusively though, I like you so I’d hope we wouldn’t be seeing other people, is that too much to ask?” He asks, the uncertain tone back again. Carlos honestly think that’s going to be the least of his problems. He’s already hooked on TK and only him. </p><p>“So, you like me huh?” He settles for, teasing, and hoping to make TK comfortable again. </p><p>“Yes.” He scrunches up his face in an adorable little grimace and it makes Carlos laugh, happily and a little more freer. </p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“You’ve suddenly gotten tight lipped on me?” </p><p>“What can I say I like watching you sweat a little bit.”</p><p>“Rude.” He pouts and oh no. Carlos grips the counter tighter because he’s looking extremely kissable at the moment, lashes long and a little redness to his cheeks.</p><p>“Well I like you too, dating sounds like a good idea to me.” </p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>They stare at each other none of them saying anything, the tension in the room suddenly back in full force. Carlos thinks TK knows exactly what he’s doing and that thought alone is making him even harder to resist. He coughs to break the tension.</p><p>“So, breakfast?”</p><p>TK groans.</p><p>“You’re really going to make me ask aren’t you?”</p><p>“Ask what?”</p><p>“To ki - no you know what…”</p><p>Carlos doesn’t have time to ask what before TK is pulling him down and slotting their lips together. His eyes falls shut and one hand settles on TK’s side the other finds his way onto his face, cradling his face close while TK’s hand settle in his hair. He hums happily against TK’s lips and feel him smile in return. When Carlos nibbles at his lip playfully TK opens it up and he has to stifle a groan when their tongues meet, TK’s tongue curling around Carlos which just makes him kiss hungrily back.</p><p>And that’s where he stops and pulls back. This time TK chases after him whining loudly before he pouts when he doesn’t get another kiss.</p><p>“Fucking tease.”</p><p>“Kissing without even a proper date, doesn’t seem right.”</p><p>“You and I definitely skipped a few steps when it comes to the dating rule book.”</p><p>“Yep, so breakfast?” He asks cheekily and TK rolls his eyes but nods.</p><p>“Yeah sure.</p><p>“Okay.” But he leans in and gently pecks TK’s lips before he steps back, slowly discarding himself from where he has gotten a little tangled into TK, who has swollen lips and messy hair and dark eyes, and who Carlos now gets to date.</p><p>Not a bad start to the day. He thinks it can only get better.</p><p>“So eggs?”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds good.” He hears TK jump off the counter and come join him in the kitchen.</p><p>Carlos has a feeling it’s the start of something good. And that’s enough for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A meet the family moment that goes both good and bad. Chaos, feelings and a little bit of heartbreak ensues before it all gets better. </p><p>Part 1/2</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't written for this pairing for ages but this thing has been gathering dust on my computer for months now so I finally got it together and started writing on it again...only for something I had planned for to be maybe 5000 words turned into 15 000 instead, so I decided to split the chapter into 2 because I wasn't happy with everything but knew I would never ever post it otherwise.</p><p>It was a while ago I saw the show too so I might have forgotten some things that are canon in the show. In that case I apologise.</p><p>Anyway, here's the fun and fluff part, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TK is planning to spend most of his day doing nothing other than lay on Carlos’ couch, or at least until he comes back from his shift and they can do something together. This morning, like the responsible and horny person that he is, he even made sure to put the alarm on for 30 minutes earlier than they normally would so they could engage in a hot makeout session before Carlos had to leave for work. Those 30 minutes were definitely taken advantage of so to say, so much so that Carlos barely had the time to eat breakfast before he had to leave, <br/>and not before he almost puts his head through the wall by trying to put on his pants while he was brushing his teeth at the same time.</p><p>The memory makes TK smile though as he lies down on the couch, freshly showered and with a coffee in hand, content and at ease, when the doorbell rings interrupting his wandering thoughts.</p><p>“Awww.” He says, frowning at the interruption but gets up wondering who’s ringing the bell at this hour of the morning.</p><p>The answer becomes obvious when he opens the door and comes face to face with three women who are all waiting impatiently, all of them with the same brown eyes as Carlos and dark skin.</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>“Erm, h-hey.” He stutters out, awkwardly. </p><p>“Hello, is Carlos in?” One of the women says, the second oldest one, with a stylish outfit and long curly hair, making TK glaringly stand out in comparison to her with his oversized jumper that is Carlos and an old pair of sweatpants. </p><p>“Eh no he changed his shifts around so he could take tomorrow off.” to spend it with me TK leaves out. </p><p>“Of course my idiot brother would forget to tell us he did that.” The youngest one mutters.</p><p>Because yes, there is no mystery to whom these 4 women are that TK has stumbled upon this Friday morning on Carlos’ doorstep. His three sisters and mother are clearly waiting for him to say something and TK honestly feels like he’s about to freeze up on them on the doorstep, or close the door in their faces and run away. It could be either of the two, he hasn’t made up his mind yet which it is. </p><p>“You want to come inside?” He asks though because it’s somewhat important that he makes a good impression on these people, even though he’s wearing more clothes that belong to Carlos than to him and his hair is wet and clinging to his face, and he’s in no way prepared for this. He’s immensely relieved he took a shower though. Smelling like sex and Carlos’ deodorant in front of his mother, who frankly looks terrifying, would have been disastrous. He steps aside and lets them in as they all mutter in agreement. </p><p>TK feels his stomach drop as he takes in the state of the apartment which is in less than ideal condition. Yesterday’s dishes are still in the sink, and TK wants to die because that is definitely a pair of Carlos’ underwear lying on the floor just outside his bedroom.</p><p>Ugh.</p><p>“So, you must be the New Yorker?” The middle sister says. She’s wearing workout clothes, looking very different to the oldest sister but still manages to look immaculately put together and very pretty. The gene game is strong within the Reyes family and it’s a little unfair TK thinks. </p><p>“Eh yes TK. Nice to meet you.” He extends his hand in politeness and they all shake it. Elena is the oldest sister, then it’s Andrea, Carlos and the youngest one whose name he at least knows is Beatrice. They all look at him with mischief in their eyes, reminding him so much of Carlos it’s a little disconcerting and it makes TK want to die a little bit. When it’s time to shake Gabriela’s hand she looks him over and TK feels like she sees right through him, straight to the core, like there is nothing he can hide from her. He gulps nervously.</p><p>“You are a skinny young man.” She points out and TK stutters.</p><p>Beatrice rolls her eyes and he runs a hand through his wet hair nervously, not liking how studied he feels by her.</p><p>“Yeah, I was in an accident recently, so I’m getting back into it.” After the coma and his time off work he has gotten a little skinny yes but he’s trying really hard to put the weight back on that he lost even though it’s proving to be a little bit more difficult than what he originally thought it would be. But he’s definitely getting there, or that’s what his doctor is saying at least. It doesn’t help though that he has a ridiculously fit boyfriend either who he has trouble working out with because he keeps getting distracted by him and how hot he looks when he’s sweaty, it’s not unusual that when they are working out together, is interrupted for other things instead, which in TK’s defence, still revolves around losing calories. Gabriela’s eyebrow shoots upwards and TK wonders if Carlos’ family knows any of the details of what happened to him.</p><p>“I got shot.”</p><p>“What?” Elena asks and Beatrice lets out an “Oooooo” sound and looks at him with morbid fascination.</p><p>“An accident at work and then during the solar storm I engaged in some activities not appropriate for someone recovering from a gunshot wound.”</p><p>He realises too late how that sounds and if Andrea and Elena’s laughter and Carlos’ mother frown is anything to go by he’s completely messed that up. He blushes.</p><p>“No, no, I mean I saved a woman from drowning from inside a bus and had to lift up some rubble to get to her. Not something the hospital was too happy about.” TK winces again because now it sounds like he’s bragging instead. Ugh.</p><p>“Oh damn.” Beatrice says.</p><p>“You’re a fireman, did I get that right?” Elena asks and TK nods.</p><p>“Yeah, on leave now though but yes.”</p><p>“Are you doing any exercises for your injury?” Andrea asks and it takes TK’s brain a moment to catch up before he remembers that Andrea is a physiotherapist.</p><p>“Yeah some I got from the hospital.”</p><p>“Well the clinic I work at is pretty good if I may say so myself, so you want me to hook you up, I got you. I’ll make sure you see someone that’s not me.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks.” He says as she smirks confidentiality at his obvious nerves. </p><p>“Is there any food in here?” Beatrice interrupts and walks into the kitchen, her mother following close behind inspecting each of the surfaces in what TK thinks is 20/20 vision. Bea opens the fridge and wrinkles her nose in distatate as TK rubs at his neck awkwardly. Elena joins them and they all seem to dissect Carlos’ kitchen inch by inch, judging him by the lack of food and messiness which cannot be blamed on anyone other than TK. He feels a strange need to defend Carlos and tell them it’s his fault which makes no sense at all as that would make his family possibly dislike him more than they already might. </p><p>“Salted caramel popcorn? Since when does Carlos eat these?” Elena asks and holds the bag up. Beatrice grabs it aggressively out of her hand and pops one in her mouth.</p><p>“Those are mine.” TK says, his embarrassment growing with each second.</p><p>“They’re not as bad as you’d think.” Beatrice says and pops another one into her mouth.</p><p>“Ah, that explains it.” Elena says and gives TK a cheeky smile before she reproachfully rips the bag back from Beatrice and puts it back into the cupboard. </p><p>“TK, are you hungry? From the state of this kitchen my son seems to be feeding you badly.” Gabriela says, her eyes sparkling and TK stutters again, so completely overwhelmed by all these women he doesn’t know how to handle being under the sudden attention. If there’s one thing TK lacks in his life it’s interactions with strong women, as the only reference he really has is his mother and she had left and not stuck around for too long so he’s not sure it counts. Not that he tends to be insecure around people in general, but this is Carlos’ family and they are going so steady at the moment that he needs to be liked. </p><p>“He’s a much better cook than I am so he feeds me pretty well ma’am.” Beatrice laughs out loud and Elena and Andrea seem to struggle with holding back laughter too. Gabriela chuckles, but it’s not in a mean way at least. </p><p>“Something my son took with him when he moved out.” She gives Elena and Andrea pointed looks.</p><p>“Hey, I cook just fine.”</p><p>“I’m a firm believer that all the men I date should cook for me. I’m not conforming to any gender roles mami.” Andrea finishes, much louder than Elena. Beatrice, now laying on the couch rolls her eyes harder than ever before. TK hasn’t met the Reyes family before, but he’s heard enough about them to be able to puzzle some pieces together. Elena is the high achieving one with good grades and borders on being a perfectionist, Elena is the gentle and kind one and Beatrice is the youngest one, sarcastic and moody a lot of the times but strangely enough the one Carlos seems to be getting along the best with. He adores her and according to him Bea’s sarcastic side is kept to a minimum around him which annoys the hell out of the older sisters as they have never quite been able to connect quite the same with her. If TK is going to be honest, it doesn’t surprise him that someone like Carlos has managed to melt Bea’s hard exterior, he’s impossible not to like, he has a way with people which makes him both a good cop, an excellent boyfriend and all around amazing person to have in your life.</p><p>“Just talk and talk and talk from you two. TK, I will cook for you and then when my forgetful son comes home I will make sure he has enough leftovers to feed you for a while.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you ma’am, that’s very kind of you.”</p><p>This time Gabriela rolls her eyes.</p><p>“Please, Mrs. Reyes or Gabriela works just fine.”</p><p>“You’re a polite one, aaww.” Andrea cooes and TK blushes. He really isn’t used to being surrounded by so many women all at once it’s completely throwing him off his game. </p><p>“More stylish too than the last one, please get my brother into something that’s a bit better than those clothes he insists on wearing.” Elena adds, but it’s a joke TK can tell. At the same time it doesn’t surprise him that it comes from her either, she seems, out of all the siblings to be the most put together, her clothes extremely fashionable and complimentary of her figure. Andrea is in what seems to be her working clothes, and TK knows she and Carlos tend to work out together and Beatrice is in high waisted mom jeans and a cute crop top, definitely giving off student vibes in that outfit. It’s interesting in a way that all siblings in outer appearance seem to be very different from each other, something that is new to TK, who grew up alone. </p><p>But he just smiles and doesn’t comment on the fact that he prefers Carlos without his clothes on anyway and it doesn’t matter what he wears because he would look good literally wearing a plastic bag.</p><p>“I’m just going to get changed.” He announces and before he can wait for their replies he hurries into Carlos’ room, making sure to grab the boxers off the floor and not to slam the door shut too loudly, because that would be too embarrassing. He leans against the door and revels in the silence and privacy of the room. He really isn’t ready for this. Meeting Carlos' family seemed to be something he’d do along the lines of dating for 3 months rather than a little over 3 weeks into their relationship. He is not prepared for this. In desperation he texts Carlos. </p><p>-SOS </p><p>The reply comes almost immediately.</p><p>-What’s happened?????</p><p>-Your mother and sisters are here. Help!!!!</p><p>-Oh shit, TK I’m sorry I forgot to tell them I moved my shifts around and we were supposed to meet up and cook together.</p><p>-Yeah no shit, I am dying here.</p><p>-I’m sorry, I’m sure it’s not that bad.</p><p>-Your mother scares me…..</p><p>Carlos sends laughing emojis his way before he types out another message.</p><p>-That’s latina women for you. Also I am the only son of a big family, ‘her baby needs to date someone worthy of him’ end quote.</p><p>-That’s not helping at all!!</p><p>-Well, just be yourself, it will charm them in no time, I’ll be home for lunch. Just entertain them with firemen stories and I’m sure you’ll be fine.</p><p>-’Just be yourself’ is the worst advice in the history of advice.</p><p>-Worked wonders on me, see you soon.</p><p>And that’s the key the conversation is over and it has not calmed TK down as much as he had hoped. It will likely be two more hours before Carlos is home and TK really has no choice other than to put his game face back on and go meet his fate with his head held high. </p><p>He starts by getting dressed, in yesterday’s clothes unfortunately, but thanks the heavens he wore jeans at least and not sweatpants when he got here. He borrows some of Carlos’ deodorant and fixes his hair with some stuff he’s left on another weekend long stay. He looks better than he did earlier and that’s literally all he can do. He walks back out and braces himself for what’s to come. </p><p>“Not that you didn’t look nice before but I can totally see why Carlos is into you.” Elena says teasingly and TK blushes. Even Beatrice looks at him with something that looks a little bit more like respect than before.</p><p>“Was it that bad before?” </p><p>“No, no, no.” Elena and Andra reassures him and Gabriela looks reproachfully at her daughters who at least look a little sheepish from their mother’s intimidating eyes.</p><p>“Don’t mind them TK honey, would you come help me in the kitchen?” </p><p>“Yeah sure of course, what can I do?” </p><p>“You can shop the onions, smallish bits please.” She hands him a cutting board and a knife and he gets to work, this at least being something he can do without failing too hard.</p><p>“You three, get to work!”</p><p>TK hides his smile, Gabriela sounding eerily similar to when Carlos puts on his demanding police officer voice. Maybe he picked it up from his mother? Not that Carlos has anything on this woman though, she walks into a room, small as she is and demands respect and attention. TK envies that a little bit. </p><p>“So do you have any siblings TK?” Gabriela asks as the kitchen fills with the sound of chopping, laughter, frying and honestly an all together wholesome feeling that only cooking can do, bringing people together, something TK is not too familiar with. As great as his dad is, cooking together at home was not an activity they used to do. </p><p>“No, I’m an only child.”</p><p>“Ah.” She says and raises an eyebrow. “Parents still together?”</p><p>“No, they’ve been divorced for a long time now.”</p><p>“And what do they do?”</p><p>It’s feeling more and more like an interrogation to TK, except that Gabriela has soft features and seems to be driven by curiosity rather than to undo him and pull all his secrets out of him to use against him. It doesn’t mean that TK in this moment does have the urge to lie or escape from this room and he has to remind himself that not everyone in this world is out to hurt him, no matter how much it feels like it sometimes. Carlos has been nothing but kind and supportive even before they got official, there’s nothing saying that his mother is not exactly the same, kind and caring and sweet.</p><p>“My mother is a lawyer and lives in California at the moment so I see her every now and then and my dad is a firefighter too. Owen Strand the Captain over at the 126.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah I heard he ripped the whole place up.” Beatrice adds.</p><p>“It’s really nice though. I went to see Michelle a few months back and he’s really pulled it together.” Andrea adds, sounding deeply impressed and TK nods. </p><p>“Yeah, natural light and nice showers do wonders for morale.”</p><p>“Is that your dad’s words?” Elena asks and TK nods.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And you TK, have you always wanted to be a firefighter then?”</p><p>For some reason TK doesn’t think bringing up the doubts he’s had about the life he’s chosen is the best thing to do at this moment, so he settles for the reply he always goes with, which these days is pretty much the truth anyway.</p><p>“Yeah, always.” Gabriela smiles at that, kindly, and TK finds that even if she scares the living daylight out of him, she seems to be a pretty wonderful woman too. </p><p>The Reyes seem to lay off him a little bit, focusing instead on talking to each other. TK finds that the sounds filling up the kitchen settles something inside of him. His life has never been like this, where people stop to spend time with one another, and enjoy the company of each other when they are at home. Not that he thinks his parents did a bad job, but being an only child in a busy family often made him feel lonely, and he didn’t grow up with a lot of home cooked meals that were made with love, so this, this is nice. </p><p>When Carlos finally comes home for lunch TK isn’t dying as much as he was before, and he’s thankful for that.</p><p>“Ah, there is my forgetful son.” His mother chides him immediately when he steps inside.</p><p>“Sorry mami.” He says and kisses both of her cheeks, before he ruffles Beatrice’s hair who glares murderously at him and hugs his two older sisters. Lastly he walks up to TK and for a moment he seems to hesitate about what to do and it makes TK roll his eyes because while they tend to be pretty light on public affection outside of the house, his family is already aware that they are dating. TK raises up on his toes and places a kiss on Carlos’ cheek, Carlos’s hands coming to gently grab at his waist and making sure to give his sisters the finger while they ooo and aaaaww in the background. Carlos steps away and steals a piece of chicken that is cooking and his mother swats his hand away with a spatula chiding him in spanish.</p><p>“Is everything done or?”</p><p>“If you’re asking if you managed to miss all the chopping and cooking then yeah you did you sneaky bastard.” Elena says, sitting on the kitchen island by the cooling dulce de leche that she keeps stealing off when her mother isn’t looking in her direction. TK had a taste of it too earlier and it’s absolutely delicious so he doesn’t blame her. </p><p>“Nope, that was not what I was asking.” Carlos says and pushes her off the now clean counter, she glares at him but doesn’t even try to push back at him, their size difference not to her advtange which Carlos knows. He sticks his tongue out cheekily and she mutters under her breath that she’ll get him back. TK hides is laugh, can’t help but be affected by the sibling rivalry they’re displaying. He likes seeing Carlos like this, teasing and funny and a little mean with his sisters, it’s so very unlike him on most days and it’s nice to see another side to him. </p><p>“TK, will you help me set the table?” Gabriela asks.</p><p>“Yeah absolutely.”</p><p>“Carlos we need a bigger table, do you have the extensions still?” </p><p>“Yep, come on.”</p><p>“As if you couldn’t carry them yourself?” Andrea rolls her eyes but starts walking to the back of the condo, Carlos following behind but not before he kisses his mother’s cheeks affectionately again. She says something to him in spanish that TK only catches the end of but he’s pretty sure it’s about him and judging by the look Carlos sends him it’s not bad.</p><p>When Carlos and Andrea come back TK and Gabriela have finished setting the table and even Bea has gotten off her phone to come peek interestingly at everything that is laid out before them. TK hasn’t seen this much delicious food in a long time and he already loves Carlos’ cooking, if he learnt from this woman it’s going to absolutely blow his mind. They sit down, Carlos beside him, with their mother at the end of the table and the rest of the sisters on the other side and TK lets the sound wash over him, enjoying how comfortable the family is around each other. He manages to escape the attention, but only for a while.</p><p>“Soooo, how did you meet then? Carlos has been vague about the details.” Elena of course asks after a while. TK shoots Carlos a look and he indicates for TK to talk.</p><p>“On the job actually, on my first call, a car accident.” Elena leans forward, clearly very interested and in the corner of his eye he can see Carlos shoot her a reproachful look.</p><p>“How romantic.” She comments and Carlos throws his napkin at her, Gabriela only needing to glare at them both for them to stop.</p><p>“Did he ask you out by the car accident?” Andrea wonders and it makes both TK and Carlos chuckle.</p><p>“Please, I have some manners and style, you should know this by now.”</p><p>“Do you though?”</p><p>“I do actually.”</p><p>“Okay, continue the story, shush Andrea.”</p><p>“Erm, well there isn't much of a story.” TK really doesn’t feel like getting into the whole drama caused by him because everything has been going so well, so if he was about to tell them how he had run out of a dinner with Carlos, gotten into a bar fight and then kind of been a dick for a couple of weeks by avoiding Carlos and then getting into the whole accident he would lose whatever standing he had with the Reyes family immediately.</p><p>“We hit some bumps in the beginning but it worked out in the end.” Carlos covers for him cryptically and if he hasn’t told his family about the mess TK essentially is, he must care a hell of a lot about him. TK feels his face heat and his heart beat faster and having a little bit of a breakdown or just the urge to drag Carlos away from his family and into the bedroom to kiss him stupid, then no one has to know. He swallows down a bit of tomato and tries not to think about it too closely, even though Carlos’ thigh keeps brushing up against his when he moves. He is going to ignore it and get through it.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear you’ve worked it out.” Gabriela adds smoothly and Carlos gives his mother a grateful look and then the conversation moves along to other things and TK ends up having a lovely but very intense day, one he will remember fondly for a long time.</p><p>………..</p><p>When the door closes TK sags in relief against the counter, allowing Carlos’ side to take half of the weight.</p><p>“That was intense.” He mutters, making Carlos chuckle as he puts his arms around him.</p><p>“That’s the Reyes for you.”</p><p>“I feel like I could sleep for a week.” TK tucks himself closer against Carlos’ side, nosing at his neck looking for affection. Carlos rolls his eyes fondly, but takes pity on his cute but bratty boyfriend and unexpectedly sweeps TK off his feet. TK lets out an indignant little shriek that he will definitely deny he ever made later on as Carlos puts him over his shoulder before he makes his way over to the bedroom. He puts TK down gently on the bed before he lies down too, mostly on top of TK and sighs in content. TK chuckles before he runs a hand through Carlos’ hair, sending a shiver down his spine. He noses at TK’s neck, and rests his head there, feeling his pulse point flutter underneath his lips. </p><p>They lie in silence for a while, enjoying it after the hectic morning and day. </p><p>“You want me to move?” Carlos asks. TK just shakes his head. Carlos knows TK likes to be pinned to the bed, sometimes definitely, sexually yes, but oftentimes it’s more about the sense of grounding it makes him feel when Carlos will cover him completely. Carlos could understand that and was often happy to comply with the request, even though in the beginning he was definitely worried about crushing TK. </p><p>“Your family is something else.” TK says snapping Carlos out of his wandering thoughts. He chuckles in agreement. </p><p>“They are.”</p><p>“I like it though, the noise, the laughter and banter, it was always so quiet being an only child, as well as it was lonely.”</p><p>Carlos hums and kisses TK softly on the neck.</p><p>“Yeah, our house was anything but for most of the time I grew up. The only time it was ever quiet was when something really bad happened.”</p><p>“Like?”</p><p>“When my abuela died it was horrible for a while.”</p><p>“Yeah that must have been rough.”</p><p>“It was… another time it was quiet was when Elena got arrested.”</p><p>“She got arrested? For what?”</p><p>“She smacked some old white lady up in a bar for being a racist.”</p><p>“Impressive.”</p><p>“Yeah, well it also got quiet when I came out.”</p><p>TK winces, Carlos feels it go through his whole body.</p><p>“Did they take it badly?”</p><p>“Not badly, but I’m the only boy in a family of three sisters, so it wasn’t great at first. But all my sisters rallied behind me and my parents both came around eventually. They just needed some time to sit with it all. But it’s fine now.”</p><p>TK strokes a hand down his back in silent support that Carlos appreciates. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry you had to go through it, even if it turned out alright.” TK whispers, and Carlos smiles sadly against his neck. He knows that in a perfect world he wouldn’t have had to worry about coming out to his parents, or to his co workers or to his friends. But this isn’t a perfect world so...</p><p>“Thanks.” He whispers back. TK hums and continues stroking his fingers through Carlos’ hair and down his back, the motion making Carlos melt against him. </p><p>“Who knew cooking could be this nice.” TK says after a while and Carlos chuckles but can’t be bothered to lift his head, he’s way too comfortable.</p><p>“Should we make it a thing then? Instead of me cooking for you all the time we should start cooking together instead?” </p><p>“Well, maybe not all the time, I would distract you way too much in the kitchen for you to get anything done.” He teases and Carlos agrees, kisses his throat gently a fews times before he lies down again. </p><p>“True.”</p><p>“But maybe I will help from time to time.”</p><p>“I’d like that.” Carlos whispers.</p><p>“It was never like this for me growing up, loud and happy and people joining together to ask about the other person’s day. Or cooking for that matter. It’s nice, I’m happy you had it.”</p><p>Carlos knows some of TK’s past, not all of it but some of it, and he rarely pushes, just often lets TK come to his own conclusions about stuff. Well sometimes he pushes just a little but when it comes to talking about TK’s life before Texas he knows it’s a bad idea to approach it that way. And he knows TK has been making an effort too about being a little bit more forthcoming and he appreciates it endlessly. So it’s nice to hear him talk like this and Carlos waits it out, let’s TK get it off his chest.</p><p>“Thanks, it was nice, you can come to every family dinner from now and then maybe you’ll tire of it.”</p><p>“I don’t think I could tire of it, tire of you.” He whispers and Carlos lifts his head up, smiles goofily and brighly and TK rolls his eyes but makes a little indication he tends to do when he wants a kiss. It’s Carlos’ turn to roll his eyes but he leans forward and gently places one on top of TK’s nose, making him scrunch it up looking ridiculously cute. He chuckles but kisses him on the mouth next and TK hums happily into it.</p><p> </p><p>………</p><p> </p><p>Carlos must have fallen asleep, because when he blinks his eyes open he’s surprised to find it’s almost evening. His body is sleep warm and languid with TK still wrapped up around him. He yawns and lifts his head, coming face to face with TK who has a pillow crease on his cheek but green eyes alert and awake. </p><p>“I wasn’t the only one who was tired then?” He teases and Carlos can’t be bothered to snark back and instead lays his head back down on TK’s shoulder before pressing his lips to his neck. TK sighs in contentment and Carlos repeats it, but a little more meaningfully, letting his lips linger before biting gently. TK squirms underneath him and Carlos chuckles against his skin before he moves further up. TK exhales shakily before he shifts, putting Carlos’ lower body a little closer to his crotch. Carlos helps out and puts himself in between TK’ legs, who eagerly grinds upwards, already half hard, making Carlos bite down on TK’s neck to prevent his own very loud moan from escaping from the friction. They had a go this morning before Carlos had to rush to work for his shift, it was fun but rushed and even so Carlos is pleasantly surprised that his body keeps having such a powerful and potent reaction to TK’s grinding against his dick. But with his appetite seemingly not diminishing anytime soon he isn’t exactly going to complain either, because they have been having a lot of sex recently, amazingly good sex, so if he is going to be able to get off 3-4 times a day then he definitely isn’t going to complain.</p><p>TK’s hand pulls at his hair as Carlos makes his way up towards his face, lips never living skin and watches goosebumps erupt all over TK’s body. TK, breathing unevenly by now, pulls at Carlos’ shirt impatiently and Carlos chuckles before he lets up and unceremoniously throws it off. TK sits up a little, gently places his hands around Carlos’ waist and places a trail of feather light kisses just above the waistline of Carlos’ jeans. Carlos bites at his lip, can think of a lot of other places he’d like for that mouth to be on before he pulls TK’s t-shirt off him and throws it in the direction of what he thinks is his own shirt and then gently pushes him down again. TK goes willingly, Carlos is well aware that if he wouldn’t have wanted that he would have let Carlos know, and so he puts his full weight down on top of him and kisses him hungrily.</p><p>Carlos and TK have during the weeks they have been together had a lot of talks about boundaries and consent, what is okay and what is not okay. It was different when they weren’t exactly official, but ever since then Carlos has had that nagging feeling in his head that it’s important he understands and gets to know exactly what TK likes and doesn’t. TK had scoffed at first and said everything was fine which Carlos had not believed for a second and he had spent a lot of time trying to show to an ever hesitant TK that he wasn’t going to walk out and leave TK just because he expressed a line of thought that didn’t always align with what Carlos thought or felt, and that included everything from bed related things to basically living together, which they basically already were, as the last time TK spent a night away from Carlos’ bed was over a week ago. Yes he was keeping count. There was a toothbrush that was TK’s in his bathroom, he had a packet of those sweet popcorn in his cupboard that he thought were disgusting and TK loved and a package of oat milk in his fridge for TK’s coffees, there was a pair of running trainers in his hallway and hair stuff on his counter that belonged to TK, so by all accounts, TK was living here more than he was living with his dad. They had somehow managed to take things both very slow and very fast at the same time but TK seemed happier than he had in a long time, Carlos had been told that in secret by Owen at the station one evening and Carlos had felt his heart flutter in utter joy to hear it.</p><p>TK grabs the back of his head, angles it so that the kiss deepens even more and Carlos thinks he would be a happy man just doing this forever. He moans when TK’s tongue traces his and TK snickers delightfully. He moves his mouth down to TK’s throat, leaves sloppy open mouthed kisses on exposed skin, feels TK grab the sheet and squirming underneath him and he doesn’t let up until he reaches his ear, sucks on his earlobe before he leans in close.</p><p>“Baby.” he whispers and TK groans. “What do you want?” When TK doesn’t answer he starts sucking on his earlobe again like a tease. “Baby, use your words.” He teases.</p><p>“Yeah, y-yeah. It’s very hard doing that when you’re doing what you’re doing.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He teases and starts to suck a hickey on his neck instead, just below where his shirt will hide it and TK moans, grabs at his hair again and pushes one of his legs up and around Carlos’ waist.</p><p>“Words baby.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, okay, please fuck me.” TK finally says, sounding strained and breathing hard already. Carlos feels a thrill of excitement go through him and he kisses the small bruise on TK’s neck before he gently kisses TK on the mouth, smiling brightly at him.</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask.” TK rolls his eyes without heat and Carlos moves a little so he can reach the lube he keeps in one of the drawers. </p><p>………</p><p>It’s hours later and they are both lounging around on the bed, still not having left the bedroom after the sex they had ages ago. TK’s in a pair of borrowed boxers, draped halfway across the bed on his front, giving Carlos a nice view of his ass, as he distractedly tries to read while TK looks to be playing candy crush. Carlos just rolls his eyes fondly and goes back to his page when TK’s stomach rumbles loudly in the comfortable silence. Carlos lifts an eyebrow looking at TK over the page while TK has a sheepish smile on his face. </p><p>“Earlier activities make you hungry?”</p><p>“If I had an app that counted calories I’m sure it would say we burnt a lot from what we did.”<br/>Carlos chuckles.</p><p>“True.” He agrees. “Well there are a lot of leftovers from earlier still in the fridge if that suits you?” He’s already getting up, not bothering to put on any other clothes than the boxers he’s wearing. He feels TK’s eyes trail his behind as he leaves the room for the kitchen his mother had thankfully forced them all to clean up afterwards. It’s feeling like a blessing at the moment. He heats some of the leftovers on two plates but before he makes it back TK comes and joins him, plastering himself against his back, placing a kiss on Carlos’ shoulder blade.</p><p>“Hi.” He laughs and TK hums.</p><p>“Did you get bored?”</p><p>“I was missing you too much.” TK admits and Carlos feels a thrill of joy rush through him, unable to help it. He turns around and puts his arms around TK and pulls him close, rests his head against his forehead and stays there for a moment, the world feeling completely still just then, narrowed down just to him and TK.</p><p>“I missed you too.” He whispers even though it’s cheesy but the brilliant smile he is rewarded by tells him TK feels it’s anything but. </p><p>Carlos thinks about telling him right then and there. He’s so close to opening his mouth and blurting it out, but regrets it at the last minute and places a gentle and sweet kiss on TK’s mouth instead. </p><p>Carlos knows he’s an idiot, knows it’s way too fucking soon to tell TK that he loves him, but he fucking does, he feels it in his whole body. But he really doesn’t think that TK is ready to hear it and while that doesn’t diminish what Carlos feels for him, it’s not the right time to tell him.</p><p>But he hopes that it’s soon, because while it might be foolish and rushed and stupid of him to feel that way about this beautful mess of human being, Carlos has always been one to fall fast and hard, it’s just who he is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next part has all the drama and angst in it because no matter how hard I try I can never ever write anything that does not contain at least a little bit of angst in it, ehhe sorryy.</p><p>I cannot wait for season 2 and finally some Carlos backstory!!! Ah I am soooo excited about that, and of course for some official meet the family moments between the Strands and the Reyes! That ought to be good. And for TK and Carlos to finally date and for that CROSSOVER that looks FIRE.</p><p>I hope to finish part 2 and have it up soon, but no promises.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finished this season ages ago, but this has been sitting on my laptop for ages so I thought it time to just post it. Might write some more for these two as well, they have all my feelings for sure.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>